Lessons in Babysitting
by Strawwolf
Summary: Our heroes are trying to root out Zelena. Robin is asked to join the crew but needs someone to watch Roland. He asks Regina if she's up to the task. Cuteness ensues. (Outlaw Queen)


Robin and his Merry Men had been pulling double duty ever since the identity of the Wicked Witch had been discovered. Not only were they patrolling the woods, they were also serving as bodyguards for the townsfolk. There was no telling when one of those winged monsters would appear again and they couldn't risk losing any more people to Zelena. It was hard enough imagining Little John fighting against his former friends and companions. And when one of the hairy beasts did show up, the best they could muster was to drive them away. It was essential not to forget that the monkeys were technically citizens of Storybrooke and every precaution should be taken against harming them. Although Robin did have some misgivings about avoiding any and all harm to the furry menaces after being knocked against a tree the other day. His ribs were still smarting and his back was more than likely in need of recovery. When Roland had leapt into his arms this morning he nearly fell over from the pain that erupted up his spine.

And of course, there was the added worry of exactly how safe he and his men were living in the woods. Normally sleeping under the stars was a comfort to the thief, but the forest was unknown to him and even the constellations unfamiliar. Setting a guard wasn't unusual but their vigilance was now accompanied by paranoia, the cloying sense that the dark hid more than just the forest from their sight.

And so Robin sat, waxing one of his bowstrings as he watched Roland play with a crudely carved horse he had made their first week in this strange new land. There were few enough chances to relax so his men would take what they could get. Much was busy sharpening his knives, doing his best not to flinch at every odd sound. Alan appeared to be napping against a tree root but Robin knew better. Smirking he bent down and picked up a small pebble, throwing it at the man. The pebble hit Alan square in the chest and the man leapt up like a deer, small axe in hand. He looked for the attacker only to find Robin silently laughing across the clearing at him.

"You think that's funny do you? I'm trying to sleep over here and you're causing trouble."

"I think we both know you sleep with one eye open Dale. Let's just say I was testing your reflexes." Robin chuckled and turned back to his bowstring. Alan meanwhile walked off, pouting about the 'abuse' he had to put up with from Robin.

Through the brush he heard footsteps. Experience had taught him that a calm head was better in a crisis. Setting aside his work, he stood, putting a hand to his knife and peered through the trees, relaxing when he realized the group walking towards the camp were allies. The prince, his daughter, the pirate and the Queen were slowly making their way over to him. Robin was still fuzzy as to how exactly Emma Swan was the same age as her father but he believed it wasn't his business to ask. So he simply accepted it and moved on to the next task at hand.

"Robin," Prince David walked up, the two shook hands. Robin appreciated how personable the prince was, though he believed he could do with relaxing once in a while. Being overly serious was something Robin tried to actively avoid. He'd been down that road before after Marian…But now he was living for Roland, a perceptive lad who always seemed to know when his father was unhappy. So he had no choice but to smile and laugh and find the good in everything because otherwise his son would know. Something he was constantly grateful for.

"We were wondering if you and your men would come with us. We've spotted Zelena down near the docks but we don't have enough people to search for her."

"Of course. Just let me gather everyone." He glanced over at the Queen as he walked over to Much.

She was a puzzle, acting cold in front of everyone, harsh and to the point, efficient and effective. But he had seen her vulnerable, had seen behind the armour. Ever since he had found her in the woods and she had talked about that letter, he had seen a different side of her. She had been upset and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Her confident nature, her quips, the fact that she was unafraid of his advances. All served to draw his eye and made him smile.

"Much, go and get everyone to meet me here in a few minutes." The man sharpening his knives quickly put his flint away.

Robin walked back over the group. Emma Swan was in close conversation with the pirate and the prince was trading stories with Alan who had finally decided to rejoin them. Regina stood off to the side, arms folded, staring out into the forest. A perfect opportunity. Much like when they met at the farmhouse. He won't deny he thought about kissing her. He most certainly thought she expected him to kiss her. That made him smile more than he ought to, considering the circumstances they all found themselves in.

"Forgive me your majesty but are you quite recovered from your encounter with the witch?" He had to be careful here. She didn't seem the type to care being reminded of weakness or infirmity.

"I'm fine." Regina narrowed her eyes at him, daring to look the thief in the eye.

"I only ask because if I and my men are to go and aid the prince I'll need someone to look after Roland. If you're up to the task of course."

He looked over to his son who was busy scrabbling around in the dirt, his carved horse stuck in a pile of dirt made to look as a mountain. Now he was drawing doodles with a stick.

A look of, something passed over Regina's face before she answered in the affirmative. "Of course I'm capable!" She glanced over to Roland who looked up at her and smiled.

"I appreciate it. We shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"It would be safer if I took him to my house when you leave. At least that way he'd be indoors. With your permission of course."

"Permission granted." He bowed slightly and called Roland over to him, scooping the little man up in his arms, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Papa has to go and help look for someone. I need you to take your horse and go with Regina. I'll come and get you in a few hours." He turned Roland around to look at the Queen. The little boy, bless his heart, waved at her and she couldn't help but smile at him. He set down his son, trusting her in his care, just as she entrusted her heart to him.

"It appears that we are both in each other's hands now." He smiled over at her. Regina nodded and then knelt down to Roland.

"Have you ever had an ice cream sundae?" Wide-eyed he shook his head slowly, gazing up with an innocence she once remembered seeing in Henry's eyes.

Robin, satisfied that he was safe in her hands, ruffled the child's hair before walking over to the prince to discuss the plan. David watched as the two of them kept sneaking peeks at one another as he laid out his ideas for sweeping the docks and posting guards. He couldn't help but grin at how blatantly obvious they were being. And wouldn't pretend to understand what Robin saw in Regina. But perhaps everyone deserved a little happiness. Especially considering how much things had changed in the past few months. Who would have ever thought that he and the Evil Queen would be fighting on the same side?

As they organized how to approach systematically searching the warehouses and nooks and crannies, Robin occasionally glanced over to his son and was pleased with what he saw. Regina had settled down on a log for the time being, conjuring a second wooden horse that she was now using to chase Roland's horse around. His son was giggling and smiling, falling over from laughing too hard. And the Queen, she seemed rather taken with him. There was no trace of the hard lines that usually graced her face, the threat of a sneer no longer visible.

How is it that this woman could be of two such solitudes? Both hard and soft, both dark and light. And yet the evidence was right in front of him, playing with his son.

The thief had taken to understand that as Regina wasn't normally one to take orders or listen to counsel; Robin could only hope that this would keep both Roland safe as well as her. For he had come to care about her, despite her reputation, despite the looks people gave her, despite what they said about her. And besides, how much help would she be when she wasn't at full strength? But you'd never catch him admitting that to the Queen. No, he'd lived too long to be that foolish.

She caught him looking at her and there again was that certain something in her look. As if conflicted or unsure of herself. He nodded and she returned the gesture, mirroring each other across the clearing.


End file.
